These Are My Memories
by Vered
Summary: This is the story of Golden Sun as you've never seen it before. It is not from the canon characters' viewpoints, but rather, it is told by the characters of Golden Sun that you meet but never know.
1. Vale

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.

**Chapter One: Vale**

I had always had an admiration for Isaac for as long as I could remember. Isaac, the quiet son of Kyle and Dora. Before, when I was younger, it was a sort of hero-worship. Now, at age fourteen, I have an undeniable love for him. Call it a crush, but I know what I feel. His golden-brown hair, ruffling in the breeze makes my heart leap. His indigo eyes, so deep that they pierce into one's soul, pierce mine. It sounds strange, I know, but I can't help it.

Whenever I try to crush my love, knowing that it will never work out, my heart wins over my mind. Isaac can never be mine, I know. Why, we've scarcely said two words to each other over the last three years. The girl who was kidnapped today? Jenna, that's it. Jenna has Isaac's heart. I may try whatever I want to win his affection, but he will never notice me as a girl. I will only end up making an utter fool of myself. I do not know him well enough to consider him as a friend. Instead, I must watch him from afar.

I still remember the first day I had mustered up courage to talk to Isaac. That day was the day I saw him differently. That was the day of the boulder. Yes, although it was three years ago, I still remember it. We all do. The others remember it for the boulder; I remember it for Isaac.

_I was eleven that day, young and naïve. I had been in a slumber when my father woke up my older brother and me. It was not yet dawn. Why had Father woken me up? That was when I heard the storm outside. It was_loud_ . I wondered how I had slept through it._

_My mother was frantic, shrieking that the Mt. Aleph boulder was going to fall and kill us all._ The Mt. Aleph boulder. What?_ I remember thinking. My father quickly explained as he ushered our family out the door. Somehow, someone tried to do something to our Sanctum. They failed, but a trap, the boulder, was triggered._

"_Now," he said to my brother, "make sure your sister arrives safely at the plaza. Your mother and I are going to help evacuate the villagers with Kyle." My brother nodded gravely. Not of age yet, it was rare that he had such a responsibility._

"_Let's go," he said to me, in a voice filled with false bravado. He tried smiling, but the attempt failed. I followed him around the corner and down the stairs. It was hard to navigate the roads, for the storm was unleashing its fury. Mud was piling on the hem of my skirt. I would have to really wash this skirt after the storm._

_The storm was fierce. It had the looks of the gods' wrath, but the gods had no reason to be wrathful to our city of Vale. There were the billowing black clouds, the pouring sheets of rain, the ominous sounds of thunder, the blinding flashes of lightning—basically, it had all the elements of a proper storm._

_Rock there, rock here, don't step in mud. Ack! Don't walk into a tree! Down stairs, more stairs, finally! Flat ground. Oomph. Don't trip, either._

_We were about to turn another corner when I heard a crash. We both turned around. A boulder, not the Mt. Aleph boulder, for sure, but still large, was blocking the stairway. I thanked the gods that my brother and I had been able to have gone down that set of stairs before the boulder hit. My brother muttered an oath and continued on. But there was something else near the boulder. Someone else—someone with blond hair, Isaac!—had tried to go down the stairs but wasn't able to. He turned away, almost slipped, and then tried an adjacent staircase. I watched his progress. I heard a rumbling noise, but dismissed it. Isaac reached the staircase. When he was as the top, I remember thinking that he looked like a hero out of the legends. His cloak and scarf were flapping wildly behind him. His hair was plastered to his face. Behind him, lightning flashed, and thunder boomed._

_He started heading down. I heard a rumble somewhere, but dismissed it as thunder. Isaac had gotten about halfway down, when my brother came back. He motioned for me to hurry up. He clearly was impatient to get to the safety of the plaza. I couldn't blame him._

_CRASH!_

_I looked up. Isaac was at the top of the staircase again. Why? I wondered. Then I saw the staircase. A boulder had blocked the way again._

"_We can't stay here forever," my brother yelled into my ear. Even so, I barely heard him, as thunder had sounded that instant. Sighing, I hurried after him. Were the gods against Isaac? Would boulders continue to block all of Isaac's paths? Running to catch up, I tripped over a rock._

_Tripping over a rock while one is cold and wet and miserable is not fun._

_After some more stairs and turns—and trips—, we reached the plaza. There were a few people huddled around, mostly about the Psynergy stone. They all were shivering. I took a while to catch my breath Running in the rain had been tiring. And, it was still cold and wet, and I was still feeling miserable._

_It really was quite dreary in the plaza. There was nothing to do but to watch the rain and to be cold and wet and miserable. The silence was depressing. Sure, there were a few hushed whispers here and theres, but they weren't about any mood-lifting subjects._

_More people started trickling in. These people brought in more hushed whispers that occurred more and for a longer period of time. I longed to find out what they were talking about, but whenever I came close, they stopped talking. Their looks plainly said that a little girl need not know what they were talking about._

_The monotony was slightly lifted once Isaac—and his friend Garet, the mayor's grandson—arrived. I smiled. At least Isaac made it safely. They started asking around. Then Isaac came my way. I quickly wiped the grin off my face. There was no need to act like foolish in front of him. "Do you have any Psynergy left?" he asked._

"_Aw, Isaac! She's just a little girl! How do you expect her to have any useful Psynergy?" Garet demanded. I felt my anger flare up._

"_Hey, mister!" I shouted. "I do have Psynergy, you idiot!" Pausing to catch my breath, I turned to Isaac. "See, look! I do have Psynergy," I huffed while lifting a pebble some distance into the air. I was quite proud of myself. Before, I had only managed half that distance_

_Isaac smiled at me. It wouldn't be until later when I found out that it only was the smile one gave to a child to console him. Then, however, I was ecstatic. Oh, gods! Isaac—Isaac, my hero, smiled at me! I was going to explode with joy! Not literally, of course. Not figuratively, either, I think._

"_Felix fell into the river," Isaac started. Felix? Jenna's brother and one of Isaac's closest friends? River? Felix is going to drown? What? He continued, "We need people with Psynergy—more than you do—to try to pull him out. I'm sorry, but you can't help." He shrugged at me._

_Afterwards, he and Garet found Jenna and a man with Psynergy sufficient for their task, and they left. I sighed. Isaac was so brave, helping others like that. I wish I could help. But my Psynergy wasn't enough. I vowed to work hard on it once the storm ended._

_I spent most of the next hour moping. It was partly because I still wanted to help Isaac, partly because I was bored (and cold and wet and miserable)._

_Eventually, the storm died down. Father came to fetch me and my brother, but he looked sad. I asked him why, but he said that it was nothing. Nothing. How dull did he think I was? However, I was cold and wet and miserable, so I didn't comment._

_Later, I learned that Felix, his parents, and Isaac's father had all died. Their bodies were never found. After that incident, Isaac grew silent, almost. He rarely spoke, unless he was with his friends. We all had been supportive of him, and Jenna, but still, he did not improve much._

And yesterday? Yesterday, Isaac, Garet, Jenna, and Kraden, their teacher, had dared to enter the Sol Sanctum. That was brave of them, but quite foolish as well. The village elder was planning to scold them—well, not Kraden—until he heard what happened. Isaac and Garet had returned with news that Jenna and Kraden had been kidnapped, and the Elemental Stars, something that could unleash Alchemy and subsequently destroy the world, were stolen. We of Vale never knew of the elemental stars until they told us.

Isaac and Garet were the appointed ones to catch the thieves, return the Elemental Stars, and in the process, save Jenna and the world. Cliché, isn't it?

The two boys had also given us news that Felix wasn't dead. I couldn't believe it. If Felix drowned, how could he still be alive? But, Isaac and Garet saw him, and Isaac wouldn't lie. Garet, I'm not too sure.

Last night, we gave Isaac and Garet a going-away feast, one of the best our monotonous town of Vale has had for a while. The cooks had outdone themselves. There were plates of pork, beek, mutton, and fresh vegetables. I had taken advantage of the situation, for it would be the last I would see of Isaac before he would leave.

Now, we are gathered at the gate of Vale, waiting for Isaac and Garet to show up. They arrive soon, late, panting for breath. Just like Garet , I think, to be late. I conveniently forget to add Isaac to my observation. We laugh heartily; they look so ludicrous. Isaac, with his scarf tangled. Garet, with his hair mussed. Soon, the laughter dies down. We know that they will be leaving soon. I take a good look at Isaac. I'm going to keep this image in my memories. Still, a though pops up.

But he can't leave me! He can't! But deep down, I know he could and had to.

As everyone was saying the farewells, I left. I don't think I could stand watching Isaac leave.


	2. Vault

** b Chapter 2: Vault /b **

Ivan was the best playmate me and my sister ever had. Ever. He was fun to play with, real fun to play with. My friends wanted to play with Ivan too- he was really nice. He played ball with me and my friends, but my sister wanted him to play with her dolls. Dolls are so girly. I'm glad I'm not a girl.

Ivan was sad, too, when he stayed with us. Me and my sister didn't know why he was sad, but we wanted to know. We even asked Papa. He's the mayor of Vault. (A mayor is a very important person, making Papa very important.) Papa said that it's Ivan's business, and we're "too young to know or understand." Maybe it's because Ivan lost something. Sis always cries too much when she loses her dolls.

The thing Ivan lost was this really big stick—what's it called again, Sis? Oh, the Shaman's Rod. You don't know what a. . .shaman. . .is, Sis, do you? I thought not. It sound cool, though.

Ivan came to our village around week ago with a bunch of people. The only other name I can remember is someone called Master. . .Hammie, I think. Sis! What was that guy's name? Okay, okay, you can stop yelling at me now! Master i Hammet /i was the older guy's name. He looked very important, like Papa. Except he looked more important.

People say Ivan is freaky and has freaky powers. I don't get why they say such mean things about Ivan because he's so nice. His eyes are a little scary because they're purple, but purple's a cool color. (It's my favorite color. Sis likes pink, but pink's such an ugly color!) Ivan is also very quiet, unlike other people, but being quiet doesn't make him freaky! People who talk too much are freaky. And besides, I never _ever_ saw Ivan's powers. My sis never lies (Mama says she's a little angel), and _she _never saw them either. Even if he did have magical powers, they'd be cool. Magic isn't freaky. I wish I could do magic.

Ivan's from a big city called Kalay. I asked him how big Kalay was, and he said it was bigger than Vault, with lots more people. I was amazed. Vault is _so_ big! How can something be bigger? Ivan also said he lived in Kalay with Master Hammet and Master Hammet's wife, Lady Layana. (Layana. That's a pretty name. When I grow up, I'm going to call my girl Layana.) Ivan said that life in Kalay was nice. He lived in a mansion—a very big house. It was more exciting than life here, anyways. I want to go to Kalay now, but Papa won't take me or Sis. "Next year," he says. He i always /i says that. Last year he said "Next year," but he never took us there.

Ivan lost his rod when there was the eruptionhappened, Mama says. The eruption was like a storm, but much scarier. See, we were at Auntie's house. Stuff was falling from the sky and the ground was shaking. Sis was hiding, but _I_ wasn't. I was being brave and not hiding. When the eruption stopped, my sister came out. She said that I was shaking and would have run screaming if I wasn't stuck in the chairs. That's not true. I _was _brave, and that's that.

After Ivan lost his Shaman's Rod, he stayed with us because Master Hammet and everyone else left. My sister and I both liked it when Ivan stayed with us. He played with us more.

Two days ago, two big boys helped Ivan find the Shaman's Rod. One of them was called Isaac. He was really nice like Ivan, and his hair was yellow and spiky. The other boy was called Garet. He was nice, too. His hair was funny-looking. It was red, spiki i er /i than Isaac's, and really big. Garet's my new hero. (My old hero was a man—I think he called himself a. . .a . . .a mer. . .cen. . .ary. Yeah, that's it, a mercenary. He fought monsters. Garet fights monsters too.) I tried getting my hair to stick up like Garet's, but it wouldn't stay up. My sister thought I was being stupid.

What? Sis! I am not stupid! You're never an angel when we're alone!

Isaac and Garet stayed for supper that night because they helped Ivan and they found other treasures. They found Papa's _urn_, whatever that is. I think it looks like a jug. Sis agrees, but Papa said it was an _urn_. What's so special about urns?

Supper was so good that night. Mama made fish, which we almost never have. She also made really good dessert. She usually doesn't make that many cookies for dessert. Sis and I were allowed five each, but I took three more when Mama wasn't looking.

After supper, the boys told us stories. Sis and me wanted to hear of how they found the treasures. Ivan told the story. He's a really good storyteller. Besdies, after finding the Shaman's Rod, he was happier.

"_So, you want to hear of how we caught the thieves?" Garet asked._

"_Yes!" me and Sis both yelled. Mama then told us to use our best manners and not be too loud._

"_On the day of the eruption," Ivan started, "the bandits—that's another word for thieves, you two—decided they would steal personal belongings because everybody was hiding. They stole my Shaman's Rod, your father's urn, and much more, even daring to steal a statue from the sanctum. They hid the stolen goods in a well-concealed—"_

"_What's _concealed_ mean?" I asked._

"_Shh," Mama shushed, "don't interrupt. It's rude."_

"_Sorry," I apologized. "But what's _concealed_?"_

"_It's okay," Ivan continued. "I should use words that you know. _Concealed_ means _hidden_. The thieves hid the stolen goods into a hidden area—"_

"_Hmph," Garet muttered to Isaac. "Kind of obvious, don't you think?"_

"_Shh!" Sis scolded. "Ivan's telling a story!"_

"_Sorry, sorry," Garet said. Isaac rolled his eyes._

_Ivan coughed. "_Anyways_," he said, glaring at Garet and Isaac, "the bandits hid their loot—their stolen goods—in the inn's attic. It's not a public area, so when the inn was searched for the stolen stuff, no one found it. Isaac, Garet, and I knew the stolen stuff was in the inn—don't ask how—so we searched the inn thoroughly—that means completely," he added, seeing me open my mouth. "However, we couldn't find anything. Furthermore, the innkeeper and his wife wouldn't help us. The thieves were paying them money, and helping us would make the innkeeper and his wife lose their main source of income. We—"_

"_What's _income_?" I blurted, before Mama could stop me._

"_It's money you get from a job," Ivan explained. "So, we checked the area outside the inn. We saw a ladder leading into the attic of the inn. We decided to look into it—"_

"_More like _you_ decided to look into it," Garet muttered again._

"_Well, we found the stuff," Ivan pointed out. "And don't interrupt, Garet. It's becoming rather annoying. Anyhow, we found the treasure inside the attic. We also find a tied-up man. We freed him, and he subsequently—" (I didn't bother to ask what that meant) "—told us that the thieves tied him up there. Then, the thieves arrived._

"_They started with the tough talk that all thieves say. Then we fought. It was a hard battle, but we won. Isaac and Garet here are good fighters."_

"_Hey," Isaac, who had barely spoken, stated, "Ivan's a good one too."_

"_Um, yeah," Ivan said. "After we beat the bandits, your papa came in and sent the police to jail."_

_I could hear my sister musing next to me. "So that's who the men near the jail were. They were _so_ rude," she whispered quietly._

"_And that's the end of our story," Garet finished. Me and Sis both wanted to hear more stories, but Mama made us go to bed."_

That night was fun. Too bad all three boys had to leave the day after. Ivan had to go back to Kalay because his Master Hammet and his wife would miss him. Isaac and Garet had to go on a quest. All of them promised to visit later. Sis and I both'll look forward to it. Besides, Mama makes good food when guests come. We never get that many cookies unless visitors stay for supper.

I miss Ivan already. I'll think about quests. They sound exciting. When I grow up, i _I /i _ want to go on a quest—only if someone really strong and Mama were going too.

Whatever. That will have to wait until I grow up. Now, Mama's calling me and Sis to go down for dinner. Mama's making something special tonight. Sis says she knows, but I'll prove her wrong. She can't know because _I_ know. Mama told me herself. Besides, boys know more than girls do. That's a fact.

Mama's calling me again. I'd better go. Sis already went. Girls are always like that.


	3. Bilbin

**Chapter 3**

Perhaps . . .

Perhaps we may be able to receive a reprieve from this curse, the curse of Kolima. All of us people of Bilbin are scared of this curse, that it might target us. This curse is unlike what I've heard about curses. In the books, curses are only cast by evil magicians. This curse, though, is different. Who ever heard of a _tree _casting spells? It's not a common sight, for sure. In fact, I believe that it's never been done before. The history books could be wrong, though. There was that one book about Yanno of Tolbi, saying that he married the lady of Tolbi. That was merely a poet and a poet's foolishness, however. Not a single shred of truth.

How that deals with this curse, I do not know. My wife says that I'm prone to talk about nothing for a long time. Some of the other woodworkers agree, as well. It must be true, but I've never noticed myself. I never pay much attention to myself. In fact . . .

Where was I? Oh, yes. This curse has the power to turn people into trees. As I stated before, it does sound ludicrous. Yet, it still is happening. When it first happened, no one believed the messenger. We believed that he was toying with us, rather badly, though. But his story turned out to be true.

Barely a week ago, a lumberjack from Kolima, the nearby lumberjack village, had come to Bilbin, and had spoken that the holy tree was angry. When he started his message, I did not believe him. We thought he was a crazed lunatic. We all scoffed at him. But, once I saw his transformation, I had been shocked. We all had been.

". . . break . . . this . . . cur—" he had rasped, before turning into a tree himself. If I go outside now, I can still approach the city walls and see it, yet again.

We all worried about whether the curse would reach us. Kolima isn't that far from Bilbin. I was a simple carpenter, with dreams of being a researcher, perhaps even studying at the University of Tolbi. My wife always did complain that I spent too much time with books, with my head up in the clouds. Nevertheless, I had worried, and still do worry, over myself and my wife, and the children we plan to have. I mean to call daughter eldest son Geren, after my father. Maybe I'll name our daughter Jayna, after Queen Jayna in the legends.

After the man had turned into a tree, a change had come over our village. We had been just a simple town, ruled by the rather normal (if slightly eccentric) Lord McCoy. Bilbin was just the small town between Kolima, where all the wood comes from, and Vault, which was recently terrorized by thieves. Now, it no longer is the carefree village it had been; now, we all live in fear. Take the youngster next door, for example. We all called him Merry Maeg, for his always cheerful countenance. This curse scarred him, however. He is betrothed to a lumberjack's daughter, and is perpetually terrified now and jumps whenever anyone touches him. We fear that if—when—his girl is turned back, he'll tremble in fear just remembering that she had been a tree, once. A few of the lads have taken to calling him "Mad Maeg." He doesn't know, his only thoughts concerning the curse.

Lord McCoy, the leader of Bilbin, had frantically sent some of us to build a blockade to Kolima when he heard about the incident. I found it very pointless, since a curse would not stop for a barricade. A curse would just go through one. All the books say so. But a lord's orders are a lord's orders, I suppose, however foolish they are.

Lady McCoy was hysterical, but not because she was afraid of the curse. (I must say, if anyone else were Lord McCoy, he would consider Lady McCoy to be a curse. Lord McCoy sees only good of his wife, no matter how much we all hint to him that she is a worth bitc—I promised my wife that I would keep my language clean.) Lady McCoy was in shambles. Most of the workers sent to build the barricade had been working on her palace before we left. Though Lady McCoy is my lady, I felt relieved when we workers were sent to work on the barricade, if only to be away from her constant haranguing.

On our way to the barricade, Old Jens was ranting about the curse. We all feared it, but none of us others went mad over it. Even in his sleep, he talked about the curse, how it would kill us all. Blaming Lady McCoy for this, he even talked about killing her. If the lord or lady found out, he could be hanged. I prayed to the gods that he would never speak of this again.

* * *

Three fine young lads came to Bilbin yesterday, and from what I had gathered, they wanted to help us end this curse. They were foreigners, all three, but they easily befriended the few villagers they had spoken to. I heard that they had spoken to Lord McCoy to allow them to pass through the barricade, but he had said that they were too young. They were young, these aspiring heroes.

Young or not, those boys looked determined. Their leader, a golden-haired one, seemed to be a boy nearing adulthood, a boy filled with quiet determination. The second boy, the red-head, looked slightly older, but filled with the same determination, if one not so quiet. The last boy was younger than the others, perhaps only fifteen, but he behaved with wisdom beyond his years. They weren't nobility; neither were they warriors, but perchance . . . they may be the ones to break the curse.

Although Lord McCoy had not given them the key to the barricade, the boys had still looked as if they wanted to rid us of the curse. Wanting to make their job of passing the barricade simpler, I had motioned to their leader. "Building the barricade to Kolima was a rushed job," I had said. "Even a strong wind could knock it over." The leader had looked at me with surprise. "Just a thought," I had murmured.

I am sure that he understood me. He had muttered a quick thanks, and had gone to speak with the rest of the group. The red-haired one clapped him on his back, and the leader had staggered from the force. The youngest one was chastising them, and then they turned a corner, and I could see them no more.

I wonder why these boys are so willing to help us. Although young, they have the look of adventurers, of people that have seen much of the world. Perhaps the bridge-operators have been turned to trees. Yes, that would explain it. These adventurers can get nowhere if the bridge was not moving.

Will they defeat the curse? There is a nagging feeling, one that tells me that I have sent them to their deaths. Yet the determination in their faces, I know that they will find a way to cross, and Sol burn whoever stops them. Still, that thought persists. I only hope that they succeed . . . for my own sake as well as well as theirs.


	4. Kolima

**Chapter 4**

It's _so_ unfair!

Why do I, an innocent young woman, have to be turned into a tree!

It's an outrage!

_I_ had nothing to do with the cutting of the trees! _I_ was just here!

Curse that tree! It has no right to turn _me_ into one as well! Curse, curse, _curse_ that stupid _holy_ tree!

I was just accompanying my father and mother here. _I_ did not cut a tree, yet I was turned into one as well. Stupid holy tree. I would swear, but Mother wouldn't approve.

My betrothed is still in Bilbin, while _I_ am stuck here being a tree! _He_ probably is sick with worry over me. He'd better be. The villagers of Bilbin will know of this by now. Why, perhaps even now they are sending people to rescue us! If they aren't…they will regret it.

Still, _I_ should not be a tree! It's all Father and Mother's fault for bringing me here. If they hadn't brought me here, I would still be in Bilbin, happy as ever. Depending on how much time has passed, I even might have been married by now! _Curse_ that tree and whoever's idiotic idea it was to cut down the trees in the first place! Though I must say, if they hadn't cut down the trees, I wouldn't be living as comfortably. Still, Sol and Luna _curse_ that, that _idiot_ tree!

Besides, it's so _boring_ as a tree! Facing one direction—fortunately, I am facing the entrance of Kolima, so even if a tree is blocking my way, I can see if people come to rescue us. If they don't—they will!

They won't abandon us—they won't! Why, my fiancé _certainly_ would not abandon me. He has professed of his undying love for me countless times. Well, this is his time to prove it. Also, if I stay a tree, he won't be able to marry me. Hah! If he actually does love me, he'll _have_ to come rescue me!

It's still boring. If no one comes, I won't be able to curse the tree—attempt to, anyways—forever. No, they _will_ come. I'm sure of it! My love, my best friend, all my other friends will all miss me by now. They'll come, for sure.

This is boring…

A tree can't sleep.

Maybe I can imagine the different ways it can die. Better yet, I can imagine the different ways that I could kill it.

First, I could recruit all the wood cutters to cut it. Nah, that's too boring. I can learn magic and blow up the tree! That would be a brilliant idea, if not for the fact that I can't learn magic. I can look for these things called _cannons_, which I've read about in books, and blow it up. Hee, little pieces of tree splinters. I can't procure a cannon, however.

Let's see, what else can I do? I can…

I can…

I can—

Oh forget it!

Still, this is boring.

Boring.

Boring…

Booorrrriiiinnnngggg…

This is worse than _any_ boredom I've experienced at home.

This is booooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg…

Did I just see movement? Yes, there are people here! A blond man (who seems to be the leader), a red-head man, and a blond…boy? Wait, all three are boys! The tallest one might be a man, but barely one. The short one's a midget, fifteen at most.

Shorty's coming over my way, and Tall the Red-head and Leader are following him. Hey, I can hear them talking!

"What's wrong, Isaac?" Tall the Red-Head asks. So Leader is Isaac.

"There's something wrong here. I don't know what, but something," Isaac responds. "Ivan, can you sense something too?" And Shorty's Ivan.

"Yes, I can, Isaac," Ivan says. "There seems to be a sadness here." He studies me. "Is this the village where the inhabitants were turned into trees?" So the world does know about us. "This tree does look remarkably like a person." Hey, I _am _a person, Shorty!

Ivan approaches me and closes his eyes. Idiot, closing his eyes. If this is our rescue team…it's still unfair for me to be a tree! And you're an idiot, Shorty.

"So, is it a person, Ivan?" Tall asks. Mister, I am not an "it!"

"Yes, it is, Garet," Ivan states. So Red-Head's name is Garet? I will kill you, Garet Red-Head and Ivan the Shorty for referring to me as an "it!" I am not an "it!" Imbecile tree, for making people think I am an "it!" Idiot, imbecile, _stupid_ tree! Isaac's talking again.

"—help them? We don't know what to do. Maybe we have to visit this holy tree—" Stupid tree. "—but we have the fate of the world upon our shoulders—" I should hope not, Isaac the Leader "—and this village can wait." He can't be leaving us, can he? They're our rescuers-to-be.

"Isaac," Garet counters, "the people who operate the bridge are trees. We can't proceed any farther, what with the bridge to Kalay destroyed."

"Garet," Isaac replies, "We can still beat Saturos and Menardi to the Mercury Lighthouse. And then we can rescue Jenna. And Kraden." Isaac started walking to the exit. He's not leaving. No, he's just looking around. Yes, just looking around.

"Alright. If we are going to rescue Jenna and Kraden, we'd better hurry." They're leaving? They're not. Please tell me they're not. Garet and Ivan catch up to Isaac, and all three leave our town.

No!

They can't leave us!

The fate of one village is more important than the fate of this Jenna and this Kraden! He was exaggerating when he said the fate of the world. For sure!

Perhaps they are coming back. Red-head did say that they had to break the curse to proceed onwards. Yes, they will return. And when they return, they will free us.

Until then, I have more boredom to look forward to.

_Curse_ the _cursed_ holy tree!

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be Imil before the lighting of the lighthouse, and after that, Imil afterwards. Can anyone give me a random NPCto do for Imil afterwards? I need what that person says and what he'she thinks when you mind read him/her. For that matter, can someone give me a person for Kolima after the curse and Biblbin after the curse as well? I don't have the game with me right now.


End file.
